Missions in GTA IV
The following list contains the storyline missions in GTA IV. These missions are listed by the locations in Liberty City they are triggered at. NOTE: While some missions may be in order, some may not, as the player can unlock many of them at the same time and complete them at their own order. Broker Missions Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic *It's Your Call *Three's a Crowd Michelle *First Date Roman Bellic *Bleed Out *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung Out To Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan the Not So Terrible Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle Roman Bellic *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost Little Jacob *Shadow Roman Bellic *Logging On Mikhail Faustin *Rigged to Blow Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution Roman Bellic *Romans Sorrow Brucie Kibbuttz *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet *No. 1 Jon Gravelli *Entourage *Dining Out *Liquidize the Assets United Liberty Paper *That Special Someone Dukes Missions Patrick McReary *Harbouring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle Bohan Missions Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover Manny Escuela *The Puerto Rican Connection Elizabeta Torres *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation Algonquin Missions Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill Playboy X *The Holland Play United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian's *Late Checkout Francis McReary *Blood Brothers Patrick McReary *Undertaker Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive *Buoys Ahoy Alderney Missions Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Babysitting *Tunnel of Death Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her *Ransom *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Phil Bell *Truck Hustle Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride *Payback Phil Bell *Catch the Wave *Tresspass *To Live and Die in Alderney Jimmy Pegorino *Flatline *Pest Control *One Last Thing Deal Ending Jimmy Pegorino *If the Price is Right Roman Bellic *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Little Jacob *A Revenger's Tragedy Revenge Ending Niko Bellic *A Dish Served Cold Roman Bellic *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Little Jacob *Out of Commission Side Missions Random characters *Complete all 10 random character missions (Except for Cherise, Ivan, Jeff, Clarence) Friend Activivities *Unlock Jacob's special ability. *Unlock Brucie's special ability. *Unlock Packie's special ability. Games *Beat a friend or computer in game of Bowling. *Beat a friend or computer in a game of Pool. *Beat a friend or computer in a game of Darts. *Beat the high score in the QBW3D arcade game Vigilante Missions *Complete Most Wanted mission in all three islands. *Complete 20 Vigilante missions using the recent crime option. Car Thefts *Steal all 10 for Brucie's Exotic Exports. *Steal all 30 vehicles for Stevie's Car Thefts. Races *Win all 9 of Brucie Kibbutz Races. Drug Deliveries *Complete all 10 Drug Deliveries for Little Jacob. Collectibles *Exterminate all 200 Pidgeons. *Complete all 50 Unique Jumps in Liberty City. Side Missions not needed for 100% completion Note: The following contains tasks not needed for 100% completion, this includes random characters, Taxi missions, and friend and girlfriend activities. Random Characters *Jeff ( 3 missions) *Cherise Glover (1 mission) *Ivan Bytchkov ( 1 mission) *Clarence Little (1 mission) Taxi Missions *Drive passengers for Roman. Friend Activities *Unlock Roman's special ability *Unlock Dwayne's special ability Girlfriends *Get 100% progress with Michelle. *Get 100% progress with Kate. *Get 100% progress with Carmen. *Get 100% progress with Kiki. *Get 100% progress with Alex. Reward Upon getting 100% completetion in the game, the player gets the "Key To The City" achievement/Trophy along with buying infinite amount of ammunition. Category:Missions in GTA IV